1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to means for packaging particular items such as recessed well sinks and more particularly to pads adapted to be fitted to the sink before it is placed inside an outer carton to protect the sink and suspend it within the walls of the carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a constant demand in all fields of packaging to improve the resistance of any given package to damage from forces outside the carton as well as damage which may occur to the contents from movement within the carton.